Grivel and Kiss
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Sepenggal kisah antara Uzumaki Naruto dengan Hyuuga Hinata, kerikil, dan ciuman/"Mulai sekarang, selain kerikil yang mengenai punggungmu, kau juga akan mendapat ciuman selamat pagi dariku, bukan lagi di pipi, tapi di bibir.."/NaruHina always/For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5!/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**GRIVEL AND KISS**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NaruHina **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**FOR NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pletak!

Sebutir kerikil menerpa punggung tas ranselku. Sakit sih tidak. Rasa sebal-lah yang membuatku cemberut. Tapi aku menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh.

Pletak!

Kerikil kedua. Kali ini mengenai pundakku. Aku semakin sebal karenanya.

"Hei, apa kau itu kurang kerjaan?" kataku sambil berbalik.

Orang yang ada di belakangku, si penendang kerikil, hanya tertawa. Dia laki-laki seumuran denganku. Seragam sekolahnya sama seperti yang kupakai. Warnanya masih cemerlang, pertanda murid baru. Hei, aku kan juga murid baru. Sudah tiga minggu ini, aku resmi menjadi murid SMA.

Jalan ke sekolah memang cukup dekat. Hanya lima belas menit berjalan kaki. Tetapi ada yang membuatku sebal bila melewati jalan ini. Hampir setiap pagi, aku menerima tembakan kerikil. Tempatnya kira-kira ya di daerah ini.

"Jangan cemberut pagi-pagi. Matahari jadi malas bersinar, tuh!" kata laki-laki itu.

Huh! Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara begitu. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Beberapa orang yang lewat menoleh. Memang tidak sepantasnya bertengkar pagi-pagi begini.

Namun, dia benar. Matahari memang sedang malas bangun dan membuka mata. Cuaca menjadi redup. Sangat tidak nyaman memulai hari yang menyenangkan dengan keadaan cuaca yang kurang cerah seperti ini.

"Tuh, kan! Orang-orang juga tidak setuju kalau kamu marah-marah," katanya cuek. Melihat tampangnya yang lucu, tiba-tiba aku tersenyum geli.

"Nah, begitu dong!" katanya sambil berjalan cepat mendahuluiku.

"Hei!" panggilku.

"Apa? Kalau ada perlu, katakan baik-baik. Jangan berteriak begitu." Wajahnya yang sok serius membuatku semakin jengkel.

Segera tanpa meminta persetujuannya, kutarik tasnya. "Kamu harusnya minta maaf."

Laki-laki itu menaikkan alisnya yang tebal. "Aku? Minta maaf? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Berapa kerikil yang sudah kamu tendang? Berapa kali punggungku menjadi sasaran?"

Ekspresi wajahnya menegang sesaat, lalu kembali seperti semula. "Oh.. itu. Hmm, aku cuma ingin membuktikan bahwa tendanganku memang jitu. Dan punggungmu... hei, kamu membawa tas baru ya? Pasti kamu sengaja membawa ransel untuk menghindari tembakan kerikilku. Hahaha, cerdik juga caramu."

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya aku memang tidak bisa marah menghadapi laki-laki ini. Selalu saja dengan senang hati aku memaafkannya. Padahal keisengan dan kejahilannya sering keterlaluan.

Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mengenalnya sewaktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Nomor absen kami berurutan. Aku nomor 24, dia nomor 25. Sebagai murid baru yang belum saling mengenal, semua jadwal piket dan pembagian tempat duduk berdasarkan urutan nomor absen, dan itu membuatku sering duduk di dekatnya, termasuk jadwal piket membersihkan kelas selepas bel pulang.

Perkenalanku dengan Naruto bukanlah perkenalan yang manis. Waktu itu aku berangkat sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama sekolah. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menjalani masa SMA dengan gembira. Hanya gembira. Jangan sampai sedih ataupun ada kejadian yang membuatku kecewa.

Hari pertama yang kumulai dengan berdoa dan banyak senyum dari rumah, ternyata malah membuat wajahku bersungut-sungut, bahkan sebelum aku sampai di gerbang sekolahku yang baru. Sebutir kerikil menerpa punggungku, kulihat seorang laki-laki sebayaku sedang tersenyum lebar. Dia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang apartemen kecil yang rapi. Wajahnya sebenarnya menarik dengan rambut pirang dan sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang mempesona, namun kerikil yang nyasar ke punggungku terlanjur membuatku kesal.

Kuhampiri cowok itu. "Hei, apa maumu?"

Sesaat dia kaget. Pasti dia tidak menyangka aku akan berbalik dan menghampirinya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melatih kakiku. Tendanganku hebat, kan?" jawabnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Aku ingin membalas perkataannya lagi sebelum tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka. Seorang laki-laki keluar. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan laki-laki yang masih menunjukkan cengirannya itu, hanya warna rambutnya yang hitam yang menjadi perbedaan mencolok antara mereka berdua. Melihat seragam sekolah yang dikenakan, mereka pasti satu sekolah denganku.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya laki-laki yang baru keluar.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyahut, "aku sedang melatih kakiku menendang kerikil. Ketika tembakanku tepat mengenai sasaran, eh... dia marah."

Laki-laki berambut hitam melotot. "Kamu pasti membuat masalah. Naruto, ayo minta maaf."

Oh, jadi namanya Naruto...

Akhirnya, laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil meminta maaf, tetapi matanya masih mengerling nakal. Aku terkesiap melihat matanya yang berbinar. Kemarahanku langsung reda.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memperkenalkan diri. "Kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Menma. Dia adikku, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata," balasku.

"Boleh kupanggil Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Aku jadi kikuk. Laki-laki ini... Padahal kami baru saja bertemu dan ia langsung memanggil nama kecilku dengan suffiks _chan_? Tetapi entah kenapa diam-diam aku suka dengan gayanya yang seenaknya itu.

"Boleh," jawabku.

Lalu kami bertiga berjalan bersama. Aku melangkah berdampingan dengan Menma. Naruto berkali-kali menyeruak di antara kami, sehingga ia berada di tengah. Berkali-kali pula Menma menyeret tangan adiknya untuk menyingkir bila kami sedang bercakap-cakap.

Aku merasa senang berkenalan dengan mereka berdua. Apalagi Menma sudah kelas dua, jadi dia lebih tahu tentang situasi sekolah.

"Ada beberapa klub sekolah yang bisa dipilih. Aku sendiri memilih sepakbola," jelas Menma.

"Aku juga mau ikut klub sepakbola," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu," jawabku cuek.

Menma tertawa. "Hahahaha! Sekarang kena kau!"

Perjalanan singkat ini ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Aku jadi lebih banyak mengetahui tentang sekolahku yang baru. Klub yang ada juga terdengar sangat mengasyikkan. Aku sudah berangan-angan untuk memilih salah satu klub. Mungkin fotografi... atau olahraga?

Setelah berada di sekolah, aku bertemu dengan beberapa teman SMP. Kami segera bergabung dan berkenalan dengan teman-teman lainnya. Kulihat Naruto mempunyai banyak teman. Ah, dia memang menyenangkan. Naruto pasti menyapa mereka semua dengan ceria dan cengiran yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Aku hanya berjalan diam di sebelahnya.

"Hei, senyum dong! Apa sih enaknya cemberut begitu?" bentak Naruto.

Aduh, laki-laki ini! Belum-belum sudah membentak.

"Aku bukan cemberut. Kalau kamu sibuk sendiri menyapa semua orang dan aku tidak mengenal mereka, aku harus berbuat apa?" balasku.

Naruto tertawa geli. "Iya juga, ya. Kalau aku lain. Dari tadi aku terus-menerus menebarkan pesona."

Huh, dasar laki-laki sok percaya diri!

Namun, entah kenapa sinyal di hatiku mengatakan bahwa laki-laki ini menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman. Terbuka dan hangat. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa berteman dan lebih dekat dengannya, bisikku dalam hati.

Dan entah mengapa, mataku tidak pernah lepas dari Naruto. Aku suka melihatnya, senyumannya, saat ia tertawa. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menarik. Seakan-akan dia dia tertawa hingga ke ujung kakinya. Aku bertopang dagu di tepi jendela. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan anak-anak lelaki. Tangannya selalu bergerak saat ia bicara. Tawanya terdengar renyah. Ah... diam-diam aku menyimpan wajahnya yang sedang tertawa itu di dalam benakku. Aku...

Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh ke arahku. Dari kejauhan, ia meleletkan lidah. Aku kaget, sekaligus malu. Tidak kusangka dia tahu aku sedang memperhatikannya. Dengan cemberut aku balas meleletkan lidah, lalu pergi dari jendela. Aku benar-benar malu karena sudah ketahuan memperhatikan dia. Dengan cemberut aku balas meleletkan lidah, lalu pergi dari jendela. Malu karena sudah ketahuan memperhatikan dia.

Pertemuan kedua kami berlangsung setengah jam kemudian. Kami harus berbaris sesuai dengan urutan nomor absen. Aku berada di depan Naruto.

"Hei, kamu kayaknya tidak mau berpisah denganku, ya?" katanya menggoda.

Suaranya tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat anak-anak di sekitarku menoleh ke arah kami. Mereka menatapku dengan heran. Aku yang terlalu malu akhirnya malah menarik rambut pirang Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! A-ayo minta maaf padaku!"

Naruto malah tertawa. "Tidak mau, ah! Dijambak cewek malah asyik kok. Apalagi kalau kamu yang melakukannya."

Apa? Spontan kulepaskan tanganku dari rambutnya. Naruto tertawa geli. Anak-anak yang melihat juga tertawa.

Aku? Aku malah menundukkan kepala dan berusaha menenangkan degup jantungku yang semakin cepat hanya karena mendengar kata-katanya.

Mungkin... Ah tidak... kini aku dapat memastikannya... Kalau saat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku mulai menyukainya... bukan hanya sebagai teman... tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Bruk!

Aku menabrak punggung Naruto yang berhenti mendadak. Orang-orang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Tentu saja karena aku tiba-tiba menabrak punggung orang lain.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Bukan salahku kan? Harusnya kamu waspada kalau ada mobil yang berhenti mendadak," katanya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya keliahatan serius. "Kamu melamunkan apa, sih?"

Aku langsung gelagapan. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan kalau sedari tadi aku memikirkan dirinya dan mengingat awal pertemuan kami yang sudah terjadi sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu?

Ya, sudah tiga minggu terlewati sejak hari pertama kami memasuki bangku SMA. Dan selama itu pula, hubunganku dengan Naruto semakin dekat dan akrab. Ia semakin sering jahil dan mengejekku, namun tidak jarang juga ia membantuku dan selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Aku pun sering kesal dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya padaku, tapi selalu saja aku tidak bisa berlama-lama marah padanya. Apalagi aku tahu, Naruto berbuat seperti itu hanya padaku, pada teman-teman yang lain ia hanya bandel, sebatas itu. Aku suka tawanya yang renyah, rahangnya yang terlihat kokoh, dan binar keceriaan di sepasang mata _sapphire_nya. Diam-diam, aku juga tetap melakukan kebiasaanku, mencuri pandang saat dia mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Dan yang membuat hubungan kami terasa istimewa adalah kami bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Aku bisa berlama-lama bersama dengannya dan kami bisa bercerita tentang apa saja. Itu berarti, dia percaya padaku, kan? Menyenangkan sekali punya rahasia yang hanya diketahui berdua. Cerita tentang apa saja? Yah, tentu saja tentang semua hal. Eh... kecuali... tentang perasaanku padanya.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Uuh.. Umm.. I-Itu... Ayo kita harus cepat! Kau tidak mau terlambat untuk masuk sekolah kan?"

Dan aku segera pergi meninggalkannya yang meneriakkan namaku. Haahh.. Kali ini aku hanya bisa kabur dari Naruto...

.

.

.

Seusai sekolah hari ini, aku bergegas menuju ruang klub sepakbola. Ya, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi manajer klub sepakbola. Acara latihan sepakbola selalu membuatku bersemangat. Aku merasa, semangat yang keluar dari para pemain bisa menulariku untuk ikut bersemangat. Selain itu aku suka melihat cara mereka bermain, tegas, kuat, namun sportif dan penuh semangat.

Sore ini, aku selesai membenahi ruang klub sepak bola. Anak-anak klub sepak bola sering seenaknya melemparkan kaus dan tas mereka. Ditambah lagi loker yang terlihat berantakan. Membereskan loker memang bukan termasuk dalam daftar tugas manajer, tapi siapa sih yang tahan melihat loker terbuka dan isinya berantakan?

Baru saja aku hendak membereskan loker Naruto, pintu ruang klub terbuka. Naruto berdiri di sana dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata-_chan_~ tolong bantu aku~ kaus kakiku hilang sebelah~"

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang manja seperti anak kecil ini. Terselip rasa senang di hatiku karena lagi-lagi aku tahu pasti kalau hanya padakulah Naruto menunjukkan sisi manjanya yang seperti ini.

"Aku yakin aku meletakkannya di loker."

Kami pun mulai membongkar isi loker Naruto. Sangat sulit menemukan pasangan kaus kaki itu karena isinya bertumpuk-tumpuk. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Bola karet, sepasang sepatu cadangan, jaket, topi, buku-buku, botol tempat minum yang entah berapa lama tidak dicuci, handuk besar, dan entah apa lagi.

"Isi lokermu sebenarnya tidak istimewa. Yang istimewa adalah cara menyimpan barang-barangnya. Semua campur aduk jadi satu," tanpa sadar aku menggerutu sambil membuka tumpukan kausnya.

"Oh, itu dia!" Naruto meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

Aku merasa melihat anak kecil yang menemukan kembali mainannya yang hilang. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Terima kasih ya, Hinata-chan~ Kau malaikat penolongku~"

_Cup_!

Eh?

Eeehh?

Apa yang barusan ia lakukan?

Dia... Naruto... mencium pipiku?

"Jangan percaya diri dulu. Itu hanya sekedar ciuman terima kasih. Wajahmu jangan memerah dulu hahahahaha."

Uhhh! Apa dia sengaja menggodaku lagi?

Baru saja aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang klub. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungku yang semakin menggila. Tenanglah Hinata, tenang...

Setelah sepuluh menit berusaha menyadarkan diri dan menghilangkan debaran jantungku, aku kembali membereskan loker Naruto. Setelah selesai, aku pun menguncinya. Kutatap sekali lagi loker Naruto. Perasaanku menjadi hangat saat menatapnya. Ya, sosok pemilik loker ini telah tersimpan di dasar hatiku. Aku mengelus pipiku yang dicium oleh Naruto, membuatku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Ahhh.. pipiku memerah lagi...

Tidak ingin berlama-lama larut dalam lamunanku, aku pun beranjak menuju jendela klub. Aku bertopang dagu di jendela, menampakkan pemandangan yang paling aku sukai. Aku bisa melihat lapangan sepak bola yang luas, lengkap dengan jajaran pepohonan yang mengitari lapangan. Tempat ini memang menyenangkan.

Dan yang paling aku suka adalah, aku bisa memandangi Naruto yang sedang bermain sepuas-puasnya dari jendela ruang klub. Saat dia berlari, jongkok, berlari kodok, atau bahkan saat ia bengong. Semua itu kurekam dalam ingatanku sebaik-baiknya. Ia selalu mampu membuatku menjaga semangat. Yah... Aku memang menyukainya... Walau ia suka bersikap jahil dan seenaknya padaku, mataku tetap hanya bisa memandangnya.

Sekilas kulihat Menma melambaikan tangan padaku. Kubalas dengan senyum yang lebar. Tiba-tiba, tidak lama, Naruto menoleh kepadaku, dan melelekan lidah. Aku terkejut, namun aku berusaha bersikap tenang dan balas meleletkan lidah padanya.

Uhhh... Semoga ia tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam tentangku...

Latihan mereka telah berjalan dua puluh menit, dan sekarang kulihat Naruto sedang berlari menggiring bola. Matanya tajam menatap teman yang akan diberi umpan, sementara kakinya bergerak lincah menggiring sekaligus melindungi bola dari sambaran kaki musuh.

Aku suka melihat gayanya yang seperti itu. Rambut pirang yang menutupi keningnya melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Matanya tajam, dan rahangnya dikatupkan kuat-kuat. Ah, dia memang menarik...

Mendadak, dadaku kembali terasa hangat. Jantungku terpacu lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku menyadari, aku menyukainya sejak hari pertama kami bertemu. Belum pernah aku mengalami hal seperti ini. Rasa sukaku pada Naruto tidak pernah berkurang, bahkan terus tumbuh dan berkembang... tanpa aku tahu kapan akan berakhir...

.

.

.

Pletak!

Sebuah kerikil mengenai pundakku. Aku tidak perlu menoleh. Hanya Naruto yang punya kebiasaan menyapaku seperti itu. Kebiasaan yang aneh.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata-_chan_."

Aku mengangguk dan kami keluar bersama-sama dari ruang klub. Menma tidak ikut karena masih berada di ruang guru.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Hinata-_chan_?"

Aku tersentak. "E-eeh? Tidak... Aku hanya berpikir kenapa kau selalu menyapaku dengan kerikil sih?"

"Kamu mau tahu tentang kerikil ini?"

Aku mengangguk dan memandangnya penasaran.

"Aku sengaja menendang kerikil ini sekaligus untuk berlatih. Kamu tahu kan di apartemenku tidak ada tempat untuk berlatih bola? Makanya aku selalu berlatih dengan kerikil. Aku menendangnya sampai tepat mengenai sasaran. Nah, supaya tingkat kesulitannya semakin tinggi, sasarannya harus sesuatu yang bergerak. Bukannya penjaga gawang selalu bergerak? Makanya aku menentukan sasaran tembaknya di... punggungmu!"

"Dasar! Kalau cuma itu alasanmu kenapa harus aku? La-Lalu tadi juga kau seenaknya mencium pipiku... Atau jangan-jangan kau itu _playboy_ yang melakukan itu kepada semua perem-" Sebelum aku selesai, Naruto mendekat dan tepat berada di depanku.

"Aku bukan _playboy_, Hinata-_chan_. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu, soal kerikil dan ciuman, pada sembarang orang... Aku hanya akan melakukan itu pada orang... yang kuanggap istimewa untukku."

_Cup!_

"Dan sudah kuputuskan, mulai sekarang... Selain kerikil yang mengenai punggungmu, kau juga akan mendapat ciuman selamat pagi dariku... Bukan lagi di pipi... tapi di bibir... Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-_chan_?"

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak mampu membalas apapun karena degup jantungku yang berdetak semakin menggila, rasa panas di seluruh tubuhku dan pipiku yang memerah sempurna, disusul mataku yang terasa berkunang-kunang sebelum kegelapan menghampiriku.

Dan aku pun pingsan.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
